


Tell Me What You Want

by avengercat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Endearments, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Humiliation, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Restraints, Rimming, Sub Steve Rogers, Verbal Humiliation, blushing Steve, zero Daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengercat/pseuds/avengercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Steve hates bullies, he sure loves it when Bucky bullies him.</p><p><i>Steve stares at the offering. Slowly, he asks. “Is that </i>lipstick<i>?”</i></p><p>  <i>“Sure is. Put it on and then you can suck me,” he makes it sound like it’s an everyday request. Seeing Steve’s jaw setting, he feigns concern. “That a problem?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capanon/gifts).



> Not beta read, anyone reading, feel free to point out any spelling errors or such to me, I'd appreciate it! 
> 
> Note: this is absolutely plotless.

“You’ve got that look in your eyes Steve. What do you want?” Bucky asks, lounging nearly fully dressed on the bed, fully aware that while Steve _says_ he’s sketching him, the blond’s pencil hasn’t moved in a minute and his eyes are glued to Bucky’s crotch.

Steve blinks out of his trance. “You.” His tongue darts out to wet his lips.

“You’ve already got me here, modellin’ for you. Be a little more specific, _darling_ ,” with the last word, Bucky starts the game. 

“I-I want your cock,” Steve says quietly, gaze dropping to the ground 

“Sorry, what was that?” Bucky requests expectantly, sitting up. Steve should be well-trained enough by now to articulate that much at least without hesitation.

“I want your cock,” he repeats obediently at a more regular volume. The tips of his ears are already beginning to turn pink. Bucky finds it as charming ever. 

“You want it in your mouth? That why you look so hungry?” he keeps his tone conversational.

Steve swallows and he nods without looking up. Bucky can see the tension in his thin arms. He holds his sketchbook like it can shield him from shedding his dignity as fast. Too bad Bucky likes seeing him flustered. 

“Put the sketchbook down sweetheart.” He waits until Steve obeys. “Now let’s try that again. Use your words.”

“Yes.” Empty hands clasp nervously together over his lap. Beneath them, he’s sure Steve is firming up in his pants.

“Yes, what? What do you want,” he prompts patiently.

“Yes. I want to – I want you in my mouth.”

“There now, that wasn’t that hard was it?” he praises. “Take off your shirt and get on your knees darling.”

Shyly stripping, Steve gets into place, his speed betraying his eagerness. Bucky makes him wait, stretching languidly before getting off the bed to circle him, coolly evaluating. 

"Show me what you want,” he requests, tracing Steve’s lower lip with his thumb. He presses in and Steve suckles at it with his eyes closed, like he’s savouring the feel. 

“Look up at me,” Bucky says softly. He likes seeing the innocent blues and isn't disappointed when they peek up him through long lashes. It makes him think of the ladies in the moving pictures, and that reminds him of a surprise he'd been saving for one of these occasions.

“You know, you got some real pretty lips,” he begins. “You wanna wrap them around my cock?”

Steve mms in agreement and releases Bucky’s finger for a moment to ask. “Can I?”

“Sure can.” Steve leans forward, heading for the front of Bucky’s pants. “But you gotta do just one little thing for me first." 

Steve pauses, waiting for instruction.

“As pretty as you are, sometimes, I miss seeing a ladylike mouth on me,” he explains. “I got a fix for that though.”

Steve’s brow furrows. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what I said,” Bucky digs into the bedside table and holds out a small tube. 

Steve stares at the offering. Slowly, he asks. “Is that _lipstick_?”

“Sure is. Put it on and then you can suck me,” he makes it sound like it’s an everyday request. Seeing Steve’s jaw setting, he feigns concern. “That a problem?”

“I’m not a dame, Buck,” Steve bites out. 

“I know. You get paint on you all the time though. What’s a little bit on purpose?”

“That’s – this is different!” Steve frowns.

“C’mon Stevie, do it for me?” he challenges. 

Their eyes meet, a battle of wills fought in a staring match. Bucky wins. Growling, Steve grabs the lipstick and stalks off to the mirror. Bucky ambles over to stand behind him. He watches him uncap the tube and glare at contents. The lipstick’s a gentle red. It’s not a garish shade; it’ll go along with Steve’s pale colouring well. The tip is new and unused.

“Buck, did you buy this?” Steve sounds incredulous. 

“Of course, had to make sure it’d suit you. Can’t have my sweetheart lookin’ like a clown. You didn’t think I’d give you a ladyfriend’s castoff did you?” He lets Steve digest that for a moment before infusing a little steel in his voice. “Now paint those pretty lips for me.”

Steve raises his hand on automatic, holding the makeup just shy of the point of no return. He glances at Bucky over his shoulder to check again, that he really has to do this. Seeing the certainty of his partner’s nod, he finally gets to it. 

From the start, Bucky can tell Steve’s not sure what he’s doing. He doesn’t realize he should make an ‘o’ with his mouth to apply the lipstick until he’s reaches the corners. That’s alright though, it’s understandable. This is alien territory for Steve. He’s never had to fix a sister’s makeup like Bucky has. It’s enough that Steve knows how to colour within the lines. That Steve is doing this to please him. The pigmentation across is slightly uneven by the time he’s done, but whether from experience painting or nervousness, he’s been light handed enough that the tricky edges of the oval haven’t turned into garish blobs. He seems dissatisfied though, reddened lips closing up and beginning to curve down. Bucky sees him unsure of whether to cap the tube or apply more. Bucky knows how to fix it and takes the colour away, dropping it in his pocket. He moves closer behind Steve, kissing his shoulder, his neck, his ear.

“Open up,” he instructs, holding a folded tissue horizontally up to Steve’s mouth. “Press your lips together. A little more. There you go. Now let go.”

The blotting has rendered the color an even matte. He takes the tissue out, considering the oval stain. “I almost want to frame it. Got an artist’s opinion on that, Stevie?” 

“No,” Steve grumbles from perfect lips, eyes locked back on the ground. 

“You’re right, a picture of _you_ like this would be even better. Feel what you do to me?” Bucky rolls his hips against the clothed curve of Steve’s ass and purrs in his ear. “Now look at yourself, darling. Dolled up so pretty for me.”

Steve reluctantly does as he’s told, taking in his reflection. He looks conflicted, gaze repeatedly returning to his mouth. The splash of colour emphasizes his Cupid’s bow and fullness of his lower lip. He exhales shakily, tongue darting out nervously before he thinks better of it. 

“You don’t even need to put on any blush, all pink like this.” Steve’s cheeks are a shade lighter than the lipstick and Bucky makes it a mental note to try to keep them that way. “Smile?”

Steve’s mouth looks like sin. His teeth flash white against the scarlet, uncertainly trying to see which smile looks better. Bucky can see the bulge in Steve’s trousers. As much as he’d like to strip him of the rest of his clothing already, he still intends to have him on his knees and Steve’s bony joints could do with the extra padding. Still, there’s no reason not to give him a bit of a reward now. 

He runs his hands over Steve’s hips and chest, pinching his nipples into points and listening as his breathing changes. He doesn’t take his eyes off Steve’s face, even when he dances his fingers across Steve’s waistband and dips them below. He loves the quiet sigh when he circles Steve in hand, how the blond sags against him, eyelids fluttering half-mast. He pumps him slowly, a tease of what’s to come. 

“Let me kiss you before I mess up all that hard work.” Bucky cups Steve’s jaw with his free hand, turning his head to the side so their mouths meet. They watch themselves in the mirror, and it could be a man and a woman if they just looked at the join of their lips. Before he lets go of Steve’s sex, he runs his thumb across the slit just the way Steve likes. He meets Steve’s eyes in the mirror as he sucks his thumb clean. “Delicious.”

Steve’s shiver isn’t from being cold. 

Bucky moves and turns him so they’re both in profile before kissing him again, hard and insistent, supporting Steve’s waist and the back of his head. He runs his tongue across the seam of painted lips until they part and he can taste the inside of Steve’s mouth. Behind the familiar flavour there’s an herbal hint, the aftertaste of some preventative medicine. Noticing that Steve isn’t kissing back with his usual abandon, Bucky opens his eyes to check why. He rumbles with approval, seeing how captivated Steve is by the sight of the two of them in the mirror, pupils blown wide. Demanding submission with his kiss, he swallows the sweet sounds Steve makes with relish. When he can feel Steve going lax, he gently guides him down to his knees, kissing him all the while. Steve clings, making the last one linger before letting him go, dazedly looking up at Bucky from the floor. 

_God he’s beautiful._ Bucky puts a finger at his mouth and Steve take it with dark eyes. When it’s wet enough, he pulls it out, using it to fix where the lipstick had smudged. Absently, he wipes his own mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Ready to suck me sweetheart?” he asks in a low voice, playing at the clasp of his trousers. 

“Yes,” Steve agrees, raising a hand to meet Bucky’s. “May I?”

“Go ahead.” As much as he wants to be out of his confines as quickly as possible, he can’t say no when Steve’s like this. 

His partner undoes his belt and pants with sure movements, pulling them and his underwear down just enough to free his cock. It smacks Steve’s cheek, taking him by surprise, but he looks charmingly pleased by how hard it is. He looks at Bucky, waiting. 

“You want me to tell you what to do?” Bucky asks, knowing how much Steve likes it when he talks.

“Please.” The word casts warm air on him and he shifts to a more comfortable stance.

“You want me to call you names?”

“Please,” Steve’s breath quickens.

“Kiss me,” he intones. Steve kisses the head innocently. 

“Lick.” Steve starts kittenish and graduates to lapping long trails up his shaft. When the licks speed to a more enthusiastic pace he asks. “You want to taste it?” He catches blond hair in a hand before Steve can. “So cockhungry. God Stevie, would you cry if I didn’t let you have it?”

Steve’s stomach muscles clench and he makes a helpless little sound that makes Bucky twitch. 

“I’ll make you do that another day sweetheart,” he promises and takes hold of his dick, tapping Steve’s lips with it. “Open.”

Obediently, the crimson slash parts. Bucky exhales contentedly, peering in. “Lovely. You’re practically drooling for me you know that?”

Steve colours. It’s an exaggeration but his head tilts upwards as if to contain it.

“It’s okay, I know you want it. Told you you were cockhungry, didn’t I? That’s why you’re here, on your knees with your mouth all painted up, ready to serve.” Steve’s whimper is music to his ears. He runs his fingers through silky blond locks and commands. “So serve.”

Steve gets on Bucky without any more hesitation, making a happy little noise, like it’s a relief to have a faceful of cock. He’s heavenly hot and wet around him and Bucky exhales in pleasure. Steve seems driven by the response, nearly choking himself in eagerness to swallow more, moaning like he really is as hungry for it. The sounds vibrate Bucky’s sensitive tip, drawing more reactions from him. 

Usually, he stays more in control, but Steve’s enthusiasm is intoxicating. He groans, watching the wicked lips sliding up and down his shaft. Steve’s hand creeps up to join in, working like an extension of his mouth after he laps wetly around the base. 

Steve refinds the challenge in seeing how deep he can take Bucky’s cock. He holds himself down, swallowing and trying to shove his face closer. Every time Steve’s throat works feels like a small miracle, the muscles constricting around the head. Enjoying the sensations, Bucky tries not to interfere, letting Steve go at his own pace. He’s fascinated as always by Steve’s determination. Steve’s managed to get down to the root before, but only with his head back hanging off the bed, never on his knees like this. 

Bucky’s beginning to be concerned about coming unintentionally, his brain sucked out from below. It’s at that point that he notices that Steve’s watching them, or more specifically him, in the mirror rather than being properly focused on the task at hand. As he sucks, his cheeks hollow, no longer flushed. He’s damn near _smirking_ too. And that simply _will not do_. Bucky pulls out using his grip on the blond’s hair to prevent Steve from following. 

“Getting close? Gonna come on my face?” Steve sounds almost triumphant. He really has come out from under. Bucky chides himself for not paying enough attention. 

“No,” he says flatly, tilting Steve’s head a little to each side, like he’s examining. Then swiftly, he releases his grip and slaps him. 

“What was that for?” Steve gasps, falling back on his haunches, hand coming up to his stinging cheek. 

Bucky slaps him again, on the other cheek. “Keep your hands down.”

“Why?” he protests.

“Do I need a reason, _darling_?”

Steve’s jaw works. He looks like he does when he’s about to start a fight but Bucky’s not worried. Steve’s hands have already dropped to his sides in little fists. 

“Do I?” he repeats softly.

“No,” Steve says sullenly. 

“And why is that?” he purrs, crouching lower so he can look Steve in the face.

“Because I – I,” Steve falters, his hands loosening.

“Because no matter how much you say you don’t like bullies, you _love_ it when I bully you.” 

Steve swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing. “Yes.”

Bucky jerks Steve into a hard kiss with a hand cupped around the back of his neck. With his free hand he pinches one of Steve’s nipples and swallows his yelp. Then he runs his fingers over it, ghost-light. Steve arches his chest towards the touch, wordlessly asking for more. Bucky circles the other with his nail.

“You get off on it?” Bucky demands.

“Yes,” Steve answers.

“You wanna know why I slapped you?”

“Uh, because I’ll take it?” Steve tries. “Because I was getting smart with you?”

“No,” he shakes his head. Then smirks. “Well, a little. Mainly, I was tryin’ to fix your makeup, sweetheart.”

“My makeup?” Steve runs a finger across the bottom of his lip, checking it for traces.

With a long-suffering sigh, Bucky asks. “Now what’d I say about your hands?”

They fly back down to Steve’s sides, but the damage is done. Bucky finds the buckle of his belt and pulls the snaking object out of his belt loops. Steve watches with wide eyes. 

“You gonna strap me?” he sounds strained.

Bucky recognizes the tone. “No. But I’d be willing to another time, if you’d like. Same as making you cry. Right now I’m just gonna give you some help controlling yourself. Hold out your wrists.” He loops the belt around them, careful not to tighten it so much they’ll bruise. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees after checking the restraint.

“Good. Eyes on me. I’m going to slap you again. You gonna fight back?”

“No,” Steve says.

Bucky smiles, the only warning before his palm strikes across. Steve only inhales sharply and turns his face back, ready for the next one which Bucky gives him sharply, plus another set. His gaze is still steady by the end of it. The sullenness and challenge are mostly gone at least. That’s alright though, slapping him was mostly prep.

“Y’see, Stevie, now your cheeks are all pink again,” he says conversationally. He tugs him up off his haunches and turns him towards his reflection. “See? Ain’t that pretty? Just like a girl.”

“I’m not a dame,” Steve frowns reflexively.

“What’s that matter when you’re as sweet as one? You painted those lips pretty for me, let me slap you. Made such darling noises when you had your mouth on me.”

Steve’s eyes look like pools and he breathes deep, looking at himself.

“Ain’t that right?” he murmurs while undoing Steve’s pants. He moves the clothing around carefully to expose Steve’s erection without ever touching it. “Now get your hands around yourself and jerk off. Don’t come.”

With his wrists tied, Steve has a moment of difficulty figuring out how to obey, but laces his fingers together lightly to form a tunnel. His stomach flutters as he moves it up and down his pretty cock, revealing his balls or the flushed tip. If this were another time, Bucky might kiss it, undo Steve with actions rather than words. 

Instead, he straightens up behind Steve and runs his fingers through blond hair like he’s petting an animal. “You like that?”

“Yeah,” Steve sighs. 

“Full answers, darling.”

“I like it.”

“You my good girl?”

“No!” Steve’s hands still and his jaw clenches, spark flaring in his eyes. “I’m not.”

Bucky tsks. “I think you are. Tell me what you’ve done for me tonight.”

“I-I sucked you,” Steve says.

“Mmhmm, what else? Keep touching yourself.”

Steve does and takes inspiration from the belt. “I let you tie me up. Order me around.”

“That’s right sweetie, and?”

“You – You slapped me,” he swallows. “I let you.” Precum pools at the tip and Steve continues without further prompting. “I put on lip-lipstick. Because you asked.”

“D’you like it? How sexy you look with your lips all done up like a lady? How regardless of how pretty you’re done up, even with the paint and that innocent lookin’ blush I slapped on you, you’ll still swallow my cock like a two-cent whore?” Steve’s breath catches and he shudders. Bucky sees how his hands still, like he’s too hot to continue. “Yes?”

“Yes,” Steve moans. “I love it.”

Bucky fists his own cock beside Steve’s head, pumping lazily. “You wanna suck my cock again? Make me feel good? Bend over and let me fill you up?”

“Yes,” Steve turns his head, searching for Bucky’s cock behind him. His lips look so plush and he’d be so grateful. It’d be so easy to let him. _Soon_ , Bucky thinks, turning him back. 

“Words, darling.”

“I wanna suck you, make you feel good. Want you in me,” Steve’s hands begin moving again, faster than before.

“I’d like that too. So, let’s try it again hmm? You my good girl?” 

The head of his cock is shiny wet. He nods shortly. 

“Say it out loud, Stevie.” 

“I-I-I’m a good g-girl? Y-your good g-girl?” Steve stutters. His fingers clench together, tightening their grip like he’s stopping himself from shooting right then.

“You don’t sound certain. What? You think that’s too nice a name? Think you should be calling yourself my slut instead?” Steve makes a little noise of protest. “Maybe you are. Look at yourself, sweetheart, leakin’ all over like a faucet.”

“No,” the protest is a shaky. “I’m a good g-girl. Your good girl.”

Bucky presses a kiss to the top of Steve’s head. “Yes you are. So why’d you stop stroking your pretty little clit?”

Steve positively keens. For a moment, Bucky’s certain he’ll come anyways, but miraculously his lover calms himself. He watches in awe as Steve _tries_ , hand halting after a centimeter’s movement. His voice is thin with tension. “I can’t, Buck. I’ll come.”

“Take your hands off then,” he says, taking pity. Cautiously, Steve lets go. Bucky can hear how he’s measuring his breaths. Still not in the clear then. “Get those pretty lips around me.”

Steve follows the instruction, eagerly bobbing his head back and forth. Bucky lets him go at it until the novelty’s beginning to wear off, then pulls out and lifts his cock up. Steve gets the hint and kisses and sucks his balls without hesitating, humming quietly. Bucky strokes himself, looking down into devoted blue eyes. 

Idea forming, he motions Steve off. “Open wide.”

Steve ready for Bucky to blow, tongue hanging out, but relaxes it back seeing that Bucky’s digging in his pocket. Lipstick retrieved, Bucky opens it and renews it in a circle almost inside Steve’s mouth. Done, he drops it back in his pocket.

“A little challenge sweetheart. Be a good girl and try not to get any of that on me. You can use your hands to help.” 

Steve makes a sound of agreement and proceeds cautiously. The scarlet half-moon of his lip hovers millimetres away around Bucky’s circumference, slowly inching closer and further from the base he’s holding steady. As his confidence grows, he speeds up, but when he starts to go cross-eyed trying to monitor himself, Bucky stops him on a downstroke. “Leave a mark there.”

Steve’s lips touch lightly before withdrawing.

“Hmm, not bad,” Bucky nods, measuring the distance from the mark to his groin with his fingers. Then he catches Steve’s eyes with a grin. “Now show me how deep you can take me.”

Steve leaves another ring past it, and unhappy, tries again. Bucky doesn’t hold back, moaning as Steve works himself down, leaving new stains further and further along. Steve sounds frustrated, stuck at the last bit.

“Help me Buck? I wanna, I wanna,” he tries again and whines when his throat stops him again. 

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“It’ll muss you up,” he warns.

“Do it. Mess me up, I don’t care,” Steve begs.

“Okay.” He slides both hands into Steve’s hair and breathes out slowly. 

He sheathes himself in Steve’s mouth, only going as far as Steve can take the first time. The second time he goes deeper, just at the edge of discomfort, holding Steve there until he relaxes. He tries going a little more but pulls back when Steve gags. He gives him a short moment, then returns to the same point, waiting Steve out again. Steve shakes his head and Bucky backs off.

“What is it sweetheart?”

“You’re being too nice Buck, just give it to me. Gag me, I can take it. Really make me your good girl.”

Bucky’s cock jerks its approval. If that’s how Steve wants it. “How am I supposed to say no when you ask so pretty like that?” he asks, psyching himself up. “Tap my thigh if you need me to stop.”

This time, he doesn’t stop when Steve gags, pulling him down nearly all the way before yanking him off and repeating, again and again ‘til his dick is sloppy wet. Steve’s choking, eyes watering but still egging Bucky on with a look every time he opens them.

Bucky freezes when he feels lips touch his pelvis and holds Steve there for a moment before backing off. “Well, would you look at that?” he breathes, dragging Steve eye level with the rouge mark. 

Steve looks up at him shocked, and Bucky grins. He slides Steve down his length smoothly to the once again resisting throat, and rocks back a centimeter before thrusting all the way to the end again. Steve throat works helplessly and he looks like he’s on the verge of actual tears, then suddenly, he stills. His throat relaxes, resistance fading, and he moans like deepthroating is the best thing he’s felt in his life, eyes fluttering half open. 

“You’re so good for me darling. Such a good girl. So gorgeous.” 

Bucky stops holding back, using Steve’s face like pleasuring him is that’s all it’s there for. He groans as Steve’s throat ripples over the tip each time he pulls him all the way down. He’s not going to last much longer at this rate. 

“You want me to come down your throat or you wanna get fucked?” he asks, voice guttural.

“Take me,” Steve rasps but dives back down his length like he can’t get enough and Bucky spurts a little. He makes a broken sound as he pushes Steve away with supreme force of will. Steve pants, still half trying to chase it. 

“Stop it,” he growls. 

“You taste so good though,” Steve complains plaintively. His pretty lips have gotten all smudged with a combination of lipstick and saliva. Bucky would’ve been more than happy to add his spend to the mix but if Steve wants him in his ass, then by God he’ll get it. 

“Fetch the slick sweetheart. Stay on your knees,” he says tightly, pinching between head and shaft and tugging his balls down to come off the precipice once Steve’s turned away. Forcing himself to think, he gets a pillow out from under the bedcovers moves it within arm’s reach as Steve shuffles back, proffering the small jar of Vaseline. 

Bucky takes it and encourages Steve to stand so he can finish undressing hm. He’s kneels down, helping hold the garments so they can stepped out of. While there he figures _why not, Steve’s been so good_ and pops his mouth over the flushed cock, sucking hard. Steve’s shout is as gratifying as the wondrous look on his face when Bucky looks up with bedroom eyes. He hums his approval around busies his tongue. Ignoring himself and getting Steve hot under the collar like this should even out the levels of their arousal. Steve holds his bound wrists up to his chest to keep them out of the way and have a clear sightline down, gasping whenever Bucky does something he really likes. 

“Y’know Stevie, I think your balls are the same colour as your mouth is,” Bucky notices him glancing at the mirror and clarifies before giving them his physical attention. “Not right now of course, what with you all messy.” 

Steve’s sensitive there and Bucky rolls and plays with them softly with his mouth, reaching behind with a hand to press firmly against the spot behind them that Steve really likes. It garners another cry and he smiles where Steve can’t see before kissing his way off. Standing up, he claims Steve’s mouth, freeing the captive wrists and rubbing easy circles in them. He brings them to the waistband of his trousers and Steve intelligently helps him shuck them, breaking the kiss to get them past his ankles.

Bucky sets the pillow on the floor. “Get your knees on that.”

Steve balances on his hands and knees facing away from him, at a thoughtful angle to the mirror. He’ll have a nice view. Bucky notices him wiping around his mouth, fixing the remaining makeup and doesn’t comment. It’s sweet that he wants to pretty himself back up.

“God your hole looks so tight. If I didn’t know better I’d think you’d never had anything in it,” he sighs, spreading Steve’s cheeks. Because he’s cruel, both to himself and Steve, he licks over it. Steve jolts, and he does it again. “You want my tongue in you?”

“O-oh, yes,” Steve moans.

He flicks his tongue against the opening. “You can do better than that, pretty thing. Tell me in detail what you want me to do, how much you want it. Beg for it.” He’d found before that Steve lost his inhibitions right quick when it came to getting more of this. And his lover could get real creative. He’s not disappointed. 

“Please, p- _please_ , put your tongue in my ass. Fuck me with it, open me up with your mouth,” Steve pleads. Bucky obliges, rimming the muscle until it relaxes and dipping in, deeper and deeper. Steve moans in a steady stream, increasingly vocal. “I’m your good girl, yeah? I want you to be able to use me like one. Help get me all wet and ready for you then pound my hole like you did my face. I want it, I want _you_ , Buck.”

The words go straight to his aching balls. He renews his efforts to render Steve incoherent and blindly, he searches for the jar of slick. Opening it while tasting Steve from within, he slicks up his fingers with more than is needed. He gives Steve’s backside one last, long kiss and groans watching it twitch in loss.

“I’m gonna get this end of you as hungry as your mouth,” his tells him, voice like gravel. Steve makes a needy sound, rocking back towards him encouragingly.

He starts easy with a single digit. Seeing how Steve takes it without issue, he adds a second, gratified by the sharp inhale it garners. He scissors his fingers while searching. There’s no mistaking when he’s found the spot, Steve’s so loud. Purposefully aiming for it on every inward stroke, he tries to drive Steve close to the end of his rope since he’s not going to be able to last long once he replaces his fingers with his cock.

“How’s that, darling?” he checks, adding a third, well-coated finger. 

“So good. Feels like you could slip right in,” Steve squirms. 

“Doing it like you asked, making sure it won’t hurt my sweet girl at all.” 

“C’mon Buck, I’m ready for it,” he whines, trying to impale himself backwards. 

“Soon, sweetheart.” Bucky kisses the sweet curve of his ass and keeps preparing it steadily. “Wish you could see how you look back here, all shiny wet, sucking in my fingers.”

“Let me do that ‘round _you_. Please, Buck, I’m so close and I want you _in_ me before I spend,” Steve implores.

Enough preparation then. Hard enough to pound nails, he wipes his hand off around his dick, and spreads around a little bit more, hissing as it feels cooler than he does. He lines himself up behind Steve.

“Ready?”

“ _Yes_ for crissakes–” Steve breaks off to moan as Bucky breaches him. He mutters something that Bucky doesn’t quite hear, too taken with the exquisite heat and velvet grasp. He think it might be _finally_. 

Then, like the idiot he is, Steve checks his hips back, managing to impale himself a good ways down. The hand Bucky was using to guide himself in roadblocks the last inch. Bucky shouts in surprise and Steve whimpers from the too quick stretch.

“Cripes, Steve, you okay?” Bucky exclaims, squeezing himself hard enough to hurt, distracting himself from the rush of pleasure. 

“Uh-huh,” the reply comes at a higher pitch than usual. Because he really is crazy, Steve tries to push back for more. Bucky seizes his hip lightning quick.

“Oh no you don’t. You tryin’a kill me Steve? I need a moment,” and really, he’s sure Steve could do with the time to adjust. 

The blond grumbles, stilling for a moment. Then, very deliberately, he clenches. Bucky groans. There’s no way he’ll be able to handle this for long. He pulls out when Steve relaxes again. 

Steve mewl would break his heart if he wasn’t sure Steve knew exactly what he was doing. And if Steve was going to be unruly, he was going to be mean. 

“Thought you wanted to be a good girl for me, Stevie,” he leaves himself resting atop Steve’s backside and snakes his hand through blond strands. 

“I do.” He can hear the pout in Steve’s tone.

“Good girls take what’s given to them. They don’t try to stuff themselves full, not without somebody’s say-so like some desperate slut,” he chides.

“Oh, well then, may I?” Steve asks brightly, peeking back with a hopeful smile. 

“No. _I_ decide how much you get and _I_ tell you what to do,” he says curtly, wrenching Steve’s head up. From the mirror it’s an easy view straight down Steve’s body. “Look at yourself. You’re so damn ready; I could slide right back in you, couldn’t I?”

Steve swallows, the elegant line of his throat emphasized by the position. “Yes, _please_.”

“Put your legs together,” he commands softly. “Show me you behave yourself then and I’ll consider it.”

His hips angle themselves and he pushes lower than Steve’s entrance. Realizing what he’s doing, Steve’s thighs close up to create a better seam. Bucky sighs contentedly behind him. “See this? This feels real nice. I could finish like this. You wouldn’t like that much would you?”

“No,” Steve agrees petulantly.

“So you’re gonna stay sweet and obedient. Exert some _self-control. Ask_ for what you want. Else this’ll be all you get. Understood?” He can tell how much Steve likes the threat from the way his length battles gravity, getting parallel with the floor.

“Yes, Bucky,” he replies meekly.

“Alright,” he taps the thighs wide again. “Keep these still unless I tell you otherwise. Until I’m fully inside you, you’re going to watch your pretty face.” 

Steve nods and does as he’s bid. Bucky slides back and forward over his entrance, teasing. Steve behaves throughout the tease, anticipation audible in the pace of his breaths. Feeling Bucky change angles, he makes the barest sound and cuts it off, pressing his lips together. 

“Relax sweetheart, make all the noises you like, you don’t have to hold back. I _like_ hearing you.” Steve’s mouth falls open with relief and he lets out an ‘oh’ each time his hole is nudged.

Finally, Bucky pushes the tip in. Steve cries out, body tensing as he remembers he’s not to move yet. Bucky smiles and begins sliding in, dragging the motion out so slowly he might as well not be moving. 

Seeing Steve’s eyes begin to dip, he murmurs a reminder. Whatever Steve sees when he looks at himself makes his cheeks colour beneath the fading mark. His thin chest flushes and Bucky can see his nipples have hardened into tiny points. 

Bucky stills with a half inch to go, waiting. Steve whimpers and he takes that as his cue to slam forward, knocking a new sound out of his love. He loops his arm around Steve’s hip, splaying his fingers out, supporting him. He stays deep for one long breath, then without warning, pulls out, waiting another breath while Steve gasps, and snaps back in. 

“D’you like that?”

“Yes,” the one word is split in three. 

“Tell me what you want, darling.”

“More, please. F-faster,” Steve chokes out.

He evens out his movements, rocking in and out steadily. “You feel like heaven sweetheart. Hot like a furnace and so damn tight. Swear you’d take the skin off my dick if I hadn’t slicked you so well.”

Steve makes a broken sound. “Please, please, please can I move? I wanna – _faster_ – please Buck.”

He gives Steve a few seconds of the kind of speed he wants, then drops the pace. Steve brow creases like he’s in pain.

“Like that?” Bucky asks casually.

“Yes,” Steve begs. “More, please.”

He doesn’t give it to him. Running his eyes down Steve’s body in the mirror, he wonders if Steve thinks it’s as gorgeous a sight as he does.

“Look Stevie, you’re dripping all over the floor, makin’ such a mess,” he leans forward, taking Steve’s cock in hand, and hisses in his ear. “I should make you lick it up.”

Mouth open on a sob, Steve flushes darker. “Please.”

“You want that? You really are a sweet thing.” He kisses a rosy ear.

“ _Please_ let me move.” He wonders if this is clarification or a new request. 

He pulls out halfway. “How’s this darling? I’ll keep keeping your head up and for as long as you keep talking, you can move.”

“Yes,” Steve agrees and pushes back until his ass is flush with Bucky’s pelvis. He exhales with relief.

Before he moves again, Bucky reminds him. “Talk.”

“I- I. You fill me up so good. You feel – you’re driving me _insane_ ,” he pulls forward and lets out a shocked sound. He hadn’t realized he’d be fucking into the channel Bucky’d made of his fist. 

“Tell me what you want, and all the thoughts flitting through that make you turn such pretty shades sweetheart.”

“G-god Buck. I want – I want you to do me. Without holding back. I wanna – I wanna be your good girl,” he looks tortured as he rocks back and forth with increasing desperation. “Doll up and have you look at me like a dame even though _I’m not_.”

Bucky can’t help meeting Steve after that.

“You’re so damn deep,” Steve whines. “An’ I’m so goddamn _wet_. W-Want you to fuck me like I have a p-pussy. Hard. _Please_. Want you to fill me up while I come.”

“You’re so goddamn perfect Steve,” Bucky groans and twists the hand in Steve’s hair so he can kiss him before releasing the grip. “So goddamn _perfect_. Gonna give it to you good, just like you asked.”

He makes good on his word, pistoning hard and fast, targeting Steve’s sweet spot. When he finds his coordination after the initial blinding pleasure, he works his hand again, stroking the slippery head of Steve’s cock. Steve squeezes around his appreciatively, shoving himself back onto Bucky and he moans like he’ll never get enough. 

Nearly at his peak, Bucky hauls Steve up until his back is against his chest and pounds upwards. Steve’s cries climb in pitch, unable to do anything but take what Bucky gives him without his hands to balance upon.

“Touch yourself,” Bucky orders, gripping Steve’s hips with both hands. He bounces him in his lap, and once Steve’s got a hold of himself, lifts him up. Bucky pulls down while thrusting up, as deep in Steve’s body as is possible. Steve jerks himself so fast his hand’s a blur. 

Seeing Steve’s balls tighten, he grunts. “Come for me.”

Worked up to a fever pitch, Steve does, breaking apart with a near scream, head tossing back with ecstasy written on his face. His ass clamps down like a vise and Bucky follows with a hoarse shout, vision blacking out for a few moments that reduce him down to his remaining senses. Still taken by the intensity of the orgasm, his chest heaves, sight returning hazily. 

Steve’s half collapsed against him, dazed and beautiful. Steve’s hole clenching around him with the aftershocks of his release, milking Bucky of the last of his spend. He turns Steve’s head and kisses him with all the love and adoration he feels. 

“You’re a goddamn treasure, you know that Stevie?”

Steve purrs contentedly. Eyes half-open, he notices the come on Bucky’s fingers and laps at them without active thought. Bucky watches entranced. Catching sight of them in the mirror, Steve looks a little more alert, cataloguing their expressions, the way their bodies join together, the splay of his legs. How he spattered himself up to his jaw. He brings his hands up and begins cleaning them too.

“Hey sweetheart, you know you don’t have to do that right?” Bucky checks, slightly concerned by Steve’s quietness.

“Mmhmm. Want to.” 

“You okay?”

“Great,” Steve sighs, resting his head back on Bucky’s shoulder. He works on cleaning his other hand while running his hand up his body and collecting more.

“Alright,” Bucky murmurs. He catches Steve’s wrist and licks the palm and fingers of the familiar taste. 

Steve watches him sideways. “Love you, Buck.”

“Love you too Steve,” he smiles, communicating with him directly and ignoring their reflection.

Determining that they’re as clean as they’re going to get with mouths alone, and frankly, getting a little sensitive, he carefully lifts Steve off of him and carries him to bed. Steve makes a little inquiring sound when he doesn’t join him immediately. 

“Just a moment sweetheart,” he reassures him. His legs feel shaky and tired, but he’s steady enough to wet a cloth and fill a glass with water. He passes the glass to Steve and wipes his front down soothingly. Steve offers him a sip and he tilts his head to receive it. He runs a hand along Steve’s thigh. “Would you?”

Steve bends his knees up and raises his hips a little. Bucky’s feels like his breath’s punched out, looking at the entrance. It twitches, expelling a little trickle of his come. Unable to help himself, he dives forward to lick it up, Steve calling out in surprise. Feeling Steve’s legs jerking up beside him, he takes advantage of the extra access and eats him out. One of Steve’s hands threads through his hair and he follows its guidance ‘til Steve shudders and pushes his head away. He chuckles as he back off, running the cloth lightly between Steve’s legs to finish the cleanup. Steve bats it away the second he’s done and tugs at him forward for a kiss, humming as he tastes Bucky’s come. 

Bucky runs the cloth down his own body and feels for the table, discarding it there. Before the next kiss, he reclaims the glass, taking a long swallow and setting it aside too. Then he stretches out beside Steve, turning on his side to cuddle him properly.

Lazily they make out until Steve falls asleep. Looking at the angelic lashes and still faintly rouged mouth, Bucky gives his thanks to the world for giving him the luck of having Steve as both his best friend and lover. Whether or not God or the Church approves, their love feels right, like it’ll last through time itself. He kisses Steve’s forehead and joins him in a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments :3


End file.
